Phil The Mexican Hipster Princess and the CyberHipsters
by optimus27000
Summary: Phil now being a timelord with a tardis and everything is travelling with his good friend ey are on Dendroxia a planet that makes the best fried chicken in the ey notice something strange then BAM CyberHipsters


**Phil the Mexican Hipster Princess and the cyberhipsters**

Previously,Phil got his dna deleted and the doctor saved him by giving him some of his,so phil has the memories of the doctor,he then found a tardis and he had to eat bacon and he had the knowledge of the doctor.

And we now Phil and Bakley are in some galaxy far away from the milky way,The tardis landed on a regular alien planet."OMG Phil this place is amazing,whats it called."Dendoroxia home of the Dendroxia fried chicken best chicken in the universe."So we stopped here for fried chicken.""Yes"Just then a news report turns on,"Today strange figures emerged from the crash site of a meteor,the meteor exploded soon after and loads of metal plates were found,on another note the increase of homeless being taken have looks like were staying for more than fried chicken"(Cue doctor who intro lol)."So were are we going""There is a big party happening and we and I got a feeling(woo hoo)That somethings going to phil uses his pyschic paper to get him and bakley in as they walk around the place checking everything is ok,when phil heres something,so he looks out the window with surprised face (:O like that k)"Omg its cyber men"No Bakley not cybermen, cyberhipsters got into the party and everyone started to panic."I dont get it whats the difference.""Cybermen want to prove life with emotion and skin is obsolete so they live forever,cyberhipsters were once hipsters but they decided to live in those suits so that they could say that they liked things before they were cool forever."Oh".We are the Cyberhipster,you will be like us,Emotion will be removed because it is too mainstream.""I am president of this planet you cant take this planet."Mainstream delete,mainstream,delete mainstream delete."They killed the president with old more powerful electro shock joy buzzers."You didnt have to kill him,"We needed to make a point,he provided us with it.""Now sieze cyber hipsters were rounding people up but they noticed that Bakley and Phil werent Dendroxian."Uncompatible hipster 264,mainstream delete them,"Affirmative"Wait dont you want to know where we are from,"Fine bring them to cyber hipster controller"So Phil and Bakley were taken to the cyber hipster there deep base,"Who are you""Im The Doctor,play along,if you think you can get away with this then your wrong,cause if im rigth which is all the time,that you are allergic to something that is always and will be cool,BOWTIES"Noo stop him."Phil manages to free Bakley and run off."So whats the plan"Dont have one,wait now I do."If I remember correctly the cyberhipsters still have there emotions inside,and if you reactivate them and they see what they have become,""They explode"Exactly."We just need to upload the signal through my sonic screwdriver."Phil and Bakley test out on one of the cyberhipsters and it worked,so they dodged the lasers and and the cyberhipster and the made it to the Cyberhipsters only to have been trapped."Damn so close.""Release him he cant do nothing now,"We have one third of the population converted."To what Jahovas Witness"Omg god one bakley."Make all the jokes you want but we win,you are not armed."I have this"A sonic probe""Thats screwdriver and it has something that will defeat all one third of your cybermen"Tasty music"Phil then uses it on the cyber hipster controller and all the cyberhipsters start to blow up and realise their monsters except the cyber hipster and Phil run for the roof."Why Tasty Music""Tasty music is so good that it would remind them of what they were."They made it to the of the people who escaped got onto a space zeppelin(blimp).Phil and Bakley started the cyber hipster controller was climbing after them but Phil managed to throw bacon at his face making him fall off into the exploding base."I LIKED THIS BEFORE IT WAS COOL"declared the cyber hipster got taken back to the tardis."Well that was fun,we now got our own fried chicken maker."That was crazy"No Bakley it was exciting."So they left in the more adventures Yay.

**To be continued**


End file.
